The Diabetes Research and Training Center (DRTC) at Vanderbilt is one of a network of Core Centers established by the National Institute of Diabetes, Digestive and Kidney Diseases (NIDDK) to conduct research and training in diabetes mellitus and related endocrine and metabolic disorders consistent with the National Diabetes Mellitus Research and Education Act, the report of the National Commission on Diabetes, and the Administrative Guidelines for DRTCs, as promulgated by the NIDDK. The Vanderbilt DRTC is a multi-disciplinary program with 111 participating faculty and staff members distributed among 13 departments in 2 schools and 3 colleges of the University. The Biomedical Research Component consists of a research base of 81 investigators in the following interest areas: Etiology, Gene Regulation/Function, Beta Cell Function/Channel Biology, Complications, Nutrition/Obesity, Metabolic Regulation, Signal Transduction These investigators are supported by seven Biomedical Research core facilities including Hormone Assay, Amino Acid Assay, Cell Imaging, Transgenic Mouse/ES Cell, Animal Resources, DNA Microarray and DNA Sequencing. Research formerly supported by a Model Demonstration Unit-Education/Evaluation component of the DRTC is now supported by an independently acquired research base in the Prevention/Control and Clinical Component. A major focus of this research is the disparity in diabetes care in underserved populations. This research, by 7 investigators, is supported by a Clinical Outcomes and Behavioral Sciences core. Four faculty members from Meharry Medical College also participate in this aspect of the DRTC through a Meharry Behavioral Health Disparities Core subcontract. A Pilot and Feasibility Studies Program provides up to two years of support in an effort to help new investigators initiate their research programs in diabetes or a related area. Established investigators who wish to enter the field of diabetes are also eligible. The Center coordinates three NIH/NIDDK-sponsored training programs that provide education and laboratory training in diabetes /endocrinology to medical students and graduate students and postdoctoral training for MDs and PhDs. An Enrichment Program provides continuing education through a Diabetes Research Day, a seminar series and symposia. The Administrative Component provides both scientific and administrative leadership for the total program.